Drunkenly Sober
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Nothing is better than confessing your love to your crush while being stupidly drunk. Good going, Kuroo!


Most of the time, Kuroo was the responsible one, drinking minimally so that he would be sober enough to drag his friends back home like the good friend he was. Though that day, Kuroo found himself unable to stop, downing shot after shot till he could hardly move himself away from the bar.

Bokuto had to pry a half-empty bottle from Kuroo's hand, opting to finish it before Kuroo could snatch it back. "Bro, you should stop! You're drinking way more than I am, did something happen?"

Dulled amber orbs only gazed unsteadily at the empty glasses, shifting occasionally to his best friend beside him. "Don't worry… Just… one of those days… Y'know?..." Bokuto didn't seem quite taken with that weak excuse but at least it was enough to get Bokuto off the phone and back to the dancefloor to probably make out with that cute art student he met last week. Tsukishima was cuter though. Those black-rimmed glasses contrasting perfectly with pale skin and that ridiculously adorable frown he always wore—

Ah, fuck. "I really gotta stop thinking about him…"

"Stop thinking about who?"

Even in his drunken stupor, Kuroo instantly recognised the voice and he sat up so quickly he almost toppled off the bar chair if not for Tsukishima's hand pressed against his back. The heat seemed to seep through his shirt, sizzling hot against his cool skin and it only convinced Kuroo to lean into his touch. "Woah, an angel."

"… Are you drunk?" Tsukishima sighed, ignoring the dopey smile Kuroo directed at him as he perched a hand on his hip like a disappointed mother, or at least that what it seemed like to Kuroo. "Bokuto said you were kind of wasted but I was really not expecting this level of drunkenness…"

"Nah, not really— Ah I take that back. Maaaan… I must be seriously drunk to be hallucinating." Because why would the ever studious Tsukishima make time off from his books to find him at a dingy bar? Kuroo blatantly stared at the way a blond brow arched ever so elegantly, glossy lips turned down in a scowl. Watching those lips move seemed so therapeutic and he could barely make out what Tsukishima was saying, the background noise all but a muffled mash of noise.

Kuroo didn't realise they were already out of the bar until he sneezed, feeling the chill of the late night, or rather early morning breeze sift right through his thin shirt. "Kei… You still here?..."

Tsukishima flinched at the use of his given name, fingers curling tighter round Kuroo's waist and the arm over his shoulder. "Obviously. Who do you think is carrying your heavy ass home at four in the morning?" Fumbling with the keys while trying to stay upright with Kuroo leaning heavily against him, Tsukishima finally stumbled in, dragging Kuroo in and unceremoniously dumping him on his nice clean bed. _He'd better not puke on it…_

"I'm too tired to babysit you so don't make a mess and go to sleep, okay?" Before Tsukishima could turn to leave, Kuroo reached out to weakly grab the hem of Tsukishima's jacket, tugging at it pitifully.

"You can't leave yet… You're part of my hallucination right? Stay…"

"Oh my god are you still hung up on that? I already said—"

"I like you so much… Like, a lot. Since we started talking after that camp…"

Tsukishima slowly exhaled the breath he had been holding. "… I know."

"No! You don't!" Kuroo sounded like he was on the verge of tears, dropping his hand back onto the bed. "I wanted to tell you all this time but… I'm such a fucking coward, even though I'm so smooth and—"

"Not really."

"Stop interrupting me! You're just in my mind! Ugh I wanna tell you I like you so bad… And kiss you… And hold your hand… And make you smile…"

"O-Okay stop. Shut up." Tsukishima was about to explode in embarrassment if Kuroo didn't stop. "Look, when you're sober and thinking straight, tell that all to the real Kei. I assure you it'll be fine. Trust this hallucination."

With a contemplative stare, Kuroo slowly nodded, turning onto his side to bury his face into the soft pillow, taking in Tsukishima's scent. "Love you, Kei…"

Tsukishima leaned over to press a kiss on Kuroo's cheek. "Yeah, love you too."

Morning came too soon for Kuroo who fell off the bed trying get up, groaning loudly as he laid on the floor, squinting at the brightness of the room that was clearly not his own. "This sucks…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much, idiot. You brought this on yourself."

Kuroo froze, the events from last night replaying in his head and it was then he realised he fucked up. "You weren't a hallucination."

"Glad we cleared that up." Tsukishima bit back sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he held out a glass of water.

"… You heard everything."

"You _told_ me everything."

Kuroo was beginning to panic but if he hadn't heard wrong, Tsukishima returned his affection, didn't he? Pushing himself up, Kuroo let out a shaky breath. "I… like you. Please go out with me?" He did it, at last! He finally confessed! After more than two years of pining!

"Finally…" Tsukishima's lips curled up in a smile as he tackled Kuroo onto the bed to kiss him, lips melding together like they were meant for each other all this while. It wasn't as sweet as the movies had depicted but Tsukishima loved it nonetheless. Other than terrible morning breath mixed with alcohol. "That was so gross, go take a bath and brush your teeth before you come and kiss me again."

"Yes my dear Kei~"

* * *

Was doing drabble prompt memes on tumblr (tokinya) but this ended up longer than I expected lmao.  
Maybe consider commissioning me? ;D


End file.
